the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy '('Fluttershy Stewart)' '''is a yellow pegasus and is the most timid and shy, and is the spouse of Edward, and the mother of Wise Acre and Shady Flower. She's very nervous, but she's also incredibly kind. She's great at taking care of animals, and shows her gentle and friendly nature when helping them. Her dragon, a Woolly Howl, is Butterfly. And she is also the Padawan Master of Treehugger. Bio She is normally very shy and quiet, and usually seen tending to her animals, especially the not-so-kind Angel Bunny. She represents the element of kindness. History Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flier, and was bullied by some of the other ponies, who nicknamed her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than the other foals, with slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash, however, stood up for her, and challenged the bullies to a race in which the participants unintentionally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed, she started singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom scared all the animals away; however, Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was at that point she gained her cutie mark, and a lifelong love of animals. Appearances Fluttershy has a light yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She also has teal eyes. Powers and Abilities '''Pegasus Physiology': Fluttershy is a pegasus who lives in a cottage and is an animal caretaker. * Fly: A standard pegasus ability. Animal Empathy & Communication: Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals. The Stare: Fluttershy employs this when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. She can only use it when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order. She even subdued a cockatrice with the Stare, despite the cockatrice having a petrifying gaze, showing how powerful her Stare is. The only being that ever showed immunity was Discord. Sewing Expertise: She is familiar with sewing, as Applejack describes as "freaky". Music Conductor: When Fluttershy is first introduced, she is conducting a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. Singer: She also can sing, her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, and Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash. Kindness Embodiment: Fluttershy possess the element of kindness. Lightsaber Combat: Fluttershy is averagely skilled when it comes to Lightsaber combat, using Form III: Soresu as her main combat form. Force Powers: Main Weaponry * American-180 Sub-machine gun * Astra Constable .22 pistol * Beretta M70 pistol * Green Lightsaber Trivia * Gallery nightmare_fluttershy_by_dragnmastralex-d6hq8ls.png|Fluttershy corrupted by the Sith Fluttershy with her Guns.png|Fluttershy with American-180 SMG, Astra Constable 22 pistol, and Beretta M70 pistol Category:HEROINES Category:Mane 6 Category:Females Category:Pegasus Category:Equines Category:The Resistance Category:Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Cowards Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Medical Officer Category:Gunners Category:Lightsabermen Category:Corrupted Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Form III Users Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Healers Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Sisters